NeverEnding Memory in Neverland
by Deeedles
Summary: Sora gives Kairi a memory she will never forget in her life.. SoKai, One-shot. First-Fanfic


**Never-Ending Memory in Neverland**

**HI EVERYONE :D this is my first fanfic, so please no flames~**

**I actually wanted to start my first fanfic on xmas day, but my stupid computer screen died, so I couldn't do much about that. yup. So I'm on my sisters laptop at the mo.**

**I DO NOT own Kingdom Hearts in any way possible.. if I did, I'd be planning Kingdom Hearts 3 right now. AND ID BE BRINGING BACK THE DODGE ROLL ABILITY SO I COULD ROLL AROUND THE WORLDS :D**

**Anyway, ON TO THE STORY.**

_11:50pm_

"We're here." Sora said, uncovering Kairi's eyes.

She gasped at the surroundings. From what she was seeing, she was standing on a tall tower with heaps of doors. Twinkling stars stared at her, while she was staring back. The sky seemed like someone accidently knocked over a jar full of white and silver glitter all over the sky.

It was simply beautiful.

To top it all off, there was a full moon in the distance, even though it seemed like she was only a few metres away from it.

She held her breath. "Its... it's amazing…" Those were the only words she could say. "Where... is this?"

" ... This is Neverland." Sora whispered into her ear.

"Neverland..." She echoed.

_11:53pm_

"Hey Kairi, I wanna show you something." Sora said as he moved slowly towards the edge of the platform they were standing on.

"Sora, what are you doing?"

"Watch me!" Sora said as he... JUMPED OFF?

"SORA!" Kairi screamed. What is he doing?

She closed her eyes, hoping what she just saw were just her eyes playing tricks on her.

She felt a poke to her forehead.

Opening her eyes to see what caused that poke, She saw Sora... floating?

But how? There weren't any strings attached to him, and he's not holding onto anything. This is defying physics!

"Did you miss me?" Sora asked with that signature smile of his.

"Sora! You… You gave me a hard attack! What were you thinking?"

Sora just laughed. Then he quickly glanced at his watch.

_11:56pm_

Sora flew to Kairi, stopping when he was about a metre away from her.

"Close your eyes." He instructed. Kairi hesitantly obeyed, afraid he was going to do something heart attacking again.

Sora took out his pouch, opened it, and dug his hand in to grab a handful of pixie dust. Earlier before this trip, Sora secretly went to Neverland with Tink, because apparently Tink couldn't give him pixie dust when he summoned her back at Destiny Islands. She had to be in Neverland to give Sora pixie dust.

He flew around Kairi, sprinkling the pixie dust on her, making sure he didn't get any on her face, in case she sneezed.

He shoved his pouch in his pocket, and once again hovered a metre away from Kairi, making it seem like he had never moved from his spot.

"You can open your eyes now."

Kairi slowly opened her eyes. But she failed to feel or see anything different.

Sora stuck his hand out, offering his hand to Kairi.

"Do you trust me?" He inquired.

Kairi didn't need to think about this question to answer it. "Yes I do Sora," she said, taking Sora's

hand.

"You still believe in fairies right?" Sora asked to make sure.

This time, Kairi had to think about it. She thought about all those fairy houses she made out of cardboard when she was younger, using her Barbie dolls furniture for her fairy house, decorating the outside of the house with fairy lights, and how'd she stay up all night waiting for fairies to come. Sometimes she secretly still did it.

"Yes I still do." She smiled

Sora slowly pulled her hand, making her stumble a bit, but then regaining her posture when she discovered she wasn't falling into the darkness below. She stared for a few seconds until she realised…WHAT HAPPENED TO THE PLATFORM SHE WAS STANDING ON A FEW SECONDS AGO?

"Hey Sora, am I flying?" Just to double check.

"Yup you are," he said, using his hands to cover her eyes. "Fly where I fly alright?" He made it more of a statement than a question.

He led her far away from the clock tower, until he reached a decent view of the clock tower.

_11:59pm_

He used one of his hands to cover up both Kairi's eyes, so that he could peer down at his watch, counting down the seconds. He had also made sure his watch time was exactly the same as the time on the clock tower, so that when his seconds reached 00, the clock towers long hand would move to the next minute. This was the other reason why he secretly came to Neverland.

_50, _

_51,_

_52..._

He wrapped his arm (the one with his watch on it, not the one covering her eyes) around her waist, so he could prevent Kairi from losing control over the pixie dust.

_53,_

_54,_

_55,_

_56..._

He uncovered her eyes, letting Kairi take in the view she had right now.

Kairi was once again awed at the truly beautiful view. The same twinkling sky connected with the dark unlit buildings made the view look so peaceful and exceptional. The full moon on the top right of the picture completed the emptiness of the stars and sky. Most of all, the clocktower standing right in the middle of the picture could not be explained with words. It was an ideal view for a painting.

_57,_

_58,_

_59…_

_DOOONG. DOOONG. DOOONG. DOOONG. DOOONG. DOOONG. DOOONG. DOOONG. DOOONG. DOOONG. DOOONG. DOOONG. _

He whispered in Kairi's ear.

"Happy Birthday Kairi."

**There we go. PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE RATE AND REVIEW, IT'LL LITERALLY MAKE MY WEEK :D**


End file.
